Chimney
}} Chimney is the hyperactive granddaughter of Sea Train conductor Kokoro with an unknown father. She is the owner of a rabbit, Gonbe (who Chimney thinks is a cat). She appeared throughout the Water 7 Saga. Appearance Chimney is a young and vibrant girl. She wears her blonde hair in pigtails that always seem to stand upward, and are puffy at the end, along with sandals and a short white shirt over a striped dress, of orange and red stripes. Her color schemes from the original manga and the anime are slightly different. After the timeskip, she is slightly taller and now dresses in conductor's attire, with a large hat like Kokoro's, an overcoat draped over her shoulders, gloves, and a whistle. Personality Chimney is light-hearted and adventurous, and like her grandmother, almost always seen wearing a wide grin and a carefree attitude and vastly curious, overall an innocent young child. She usually tags along with Kokoro, Luffy, or whoever is around. Abilities and Traits Chimney is the granddaughter of Kokoro, a mermaid who married a human. Kokoro had a 1/2 mermaid son, who then married another human; as a result, Chimney is 1/4 mermaid and 3/4 human. Although she retains none of her grandmother's heritage, she is an extremely good swimmer. She appears to be a somewhat durable character, as seen when she only suffered a minor nose bleed even though Rocket Man crashed violently into the bridge at Enies Lobby. She has very good eyesight as she was able to see Luffy stuck between two buildings in Water Seven at night. She had also noticed Luffy climbing on the top of the tribunal at Enies Lobby; and it should be noted that in both situations, Chimney was at a considerable distance. History Water 7 Arc She takes a liking to the Straw Hat Pirates instantly when the crew meets her in Shift Station. She and Gonbe accompanied her grandmother to Water 7 when she noticed Aqua Laguna was coming. She then showed up again when Franky went to Blueno's bar to refill on cola. Enies Lobby Arc She, along with Gonbe, later sneaks aboard the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man. She accompanies the Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La foremen to Enies Lobby. Chimney later follows Rob Lucci, Spandam and Nico Robin, and begins painting on the walls a path for the Straw Hats to follow. She also discovers the entrance they took which she later shows Luffy, to which Luffy breaks with Gear Third. Rob Lucci reveals that he knew she and Gonbe were following them, but chose not to do anything because he wasn't ordered to. As Luffy is confronting Lucci, Chimney and Gonbe then run along with Kokoro and the other Straw Hats through the secret tunnel. When Lucci floods the tunnel during his battle with Luffy, Kokoro reveals her mermaid form and carries the group through the tunnel, out into the sea, and lands on a Government ship that Franky and Robin took control of. Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro watch over an immobile Chopper as the other Straw Hats battle the Marines. When the Marines learn that the pirates are planning to use the ship for escape, they have their warships destroy it. Luckily, Sanji saves Chimney, Gonbe, Kokoro, and Chopper by carrying them off the ship in the nick of time. When the Marines have the group cornered, they hear the Going Merry. They jump into the sea, board the Going Merry, and ultimately escape Enies Lobby. After sailing far away from Enies Lobby, the group meets up with Iceburg and the Galley-la workers. The Going Merry breaks down and Chimney attends its Viking funeral along with the rest of the group. Post Enies Lobby Arc Chimney and the group then return to Water 7 and hang out with the Straw Hats in the Galley-la Headquarters. When Vice-Admiral Garp arrives to see Luffy, Chimney is shocked to learn that Garp is Luffy's grandfather and Dragon his father. Chimney and Gonbe later swim in the Galley-la pool as Nami eavesdrops on Luffy's and Coby's conversation. She and her pet then attend the Straw Hats' big party. After Franky, Iceburg, and the Galley-la workers finish constructing the Thousand Sunny, Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro then see the Straw Hats set sail to their new adventure. Where Are They Now Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro are then seen at the Sea Train station, having fun with Yokozuna since he does not fight with the Sea Train anymore. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Chimney has grown taller and she has become the Sunday stationmaster of the Shift Station. Early One Piece Oda included her in some early sketches. She had bangs swept to the side and had a slimmer face. References Site Navigation fr:Chimney Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Water 7 Characters